Halloween en Iwatobi
by SexyDiva
Summary: Compendió de creepypastas o historias con temática de Halloween, involucrando a los chicos de Free! 1- MakoHaru


_**Disclaimer**_ : Ni "Free!" ni sus personajes me pertenecen, tan solo los eh tomado prestados para este demencial proyecto, que es de mi autoría (obvio ;D)

Bienvenidas/os sean a nuestro especial de Halloween (:D). ¡WUUUUUUUUJUUUUUU!  
Diva: vaya que te emocionas (e.e)  
Pero como no, amo el terror (aunque en realidad soy una cobarde envalentonada :P) y este es mi mes favorito (*-*). Bueno más disclaimer haya abajo, porque si lo digo aquí podría arruinarles el susto o la perturbación, no lo sé (¬¬U)  
Diva: gracias por darle la oportunidad a la historia, esperamos que les guste y nos vemos haya abajo

 _ **El Muñeco**_

Eran vacaciones de verano y ellos, que estaban cursando la universidad en Tokio, decidieron volver a su pueblo natal, el tranquilo y pacifico Iwatobi, a ver a la familia y amigos. El matrimonio Tachibana decidió aprovechar la esperada llegada de su primogénito, para salir una noche a la ciudad, a celebrar (con dos meses de retraso) su aniversario, dejando a su hijo mayor y al novio de este como niñeras de sus hijos menores.

Unas horas después de su partida, cuando el sol se hundía en el horizonte, con su irreverencia y eterno buen tino para interrumpir, entro una llamada de Kisumi al teléfono móvil del mayor.

El violento sonido que quebró, como una bola de demolición, la tranquila atmosfera que les envolvía, hizo levantarse de un bote a Makoto (o eso pretendió). Apenas hacía unos minutos habían acostado a los pequeños. Ellos miraban una película, recostados en el estrecho sofá de la sala. El sonido, seguido del movimiento del mayor, cambio rápidamente la escena a una imagen sencilla de malinterpretar, pues Haruka en su intento por no alejarse de su novio, había lanzado sus piernas a envolverse en torno a las caderas del otro, apresándolo y atrayendo sin querer la ingle del mayor a sus glúteos.

Haru- se quejó el de ojos verdes, con los brazos apoyados a los costados de la cabeza del menor, que le miraba sin pestañear. Intento luchar, pero las largas piernas de Haruka no iban a dejarle escapar- pueden ser mis padres- al darse cuenta que su novio no lo soltaría por las buenas quiso convencerlo con un buen argumento, pero el menor no cedió ni un ápice en su agarre, incluso posó sus manos sobre sus hombros y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho- ¡Haru!- volvió a quejarse al ver la negativa de su novio por entender.

Makoto tuvo que levantarse, tan solo usando sus piernas, pues Haruka mantenía imposibilitados sus brazos, dada su posición. El mayor tuvo que levantarse y llevarse también todo el peso de su novio, que no estaba dispuesto a soltarlo ni aun ahora, lo más trabajoso fue mantener el equilibrio, con Haruka entorpeciendo sus intentos por atender la llamada. El menor tuvo la desfachatez de acomodarse, mientras el otro intentaba mantenerse en pie, sin desenredar sus piernas de las caderas del mayor, dejo que sus brazos se escurrieran por sobre los hombros de Makoto y apoyo todo su peso en el amplio pecho del nadador más alto, acomodando al final su cabeza junto a uno de sus brazos, sobre el hombro musculoso de su novio.

Halo- aun a pesar de todo el mayor alcanzó su teléfono y contesto a la tercer llamada entrante. Omitió deliberadamente pronunciar el nombre de su interlocutor, sabía muy bien que Haruka no soportaba a Kisumi, si se enteraba que era el quién había llamado no tendría reparos en arrebatarle el celular de las manos y lanzarlo con todas sus fuerzas contra el suelo, o alguna pared, destruyendo el aparato.

Kisumi comenzó a habar, soltándole toneladas de información al de ojos verdes, él conseguía apenas retener los retazos más importantes del monologo del de cabello rosa, incluso podía adivinar como Haruka, desde suposición, fruncía el ceño. No estaba seguro de que contestar, era obvio que su novio se negaría y estaban de niñeros de sus hermanos pequeños, pero la invitación del otro adolecente era tentadora. El de melena rosa había conseguido varios amigos que tenían en común e incluso a Rin, que también venia de Australia por una corta temporada por las vacaciones. Era tentador ir a jugar un partido de baloncesto con sus viejos amigos.

No lo sé, estoy de niñero de mis hermanos… déjame consultarlo con Haru.

No- fue la seca respuesta del pelinegro, quién ni siquiera se movió, ni siquiera sabía de qué iba aquello pero su respuesta era contundente.

Haru- Makoto dejo su teléfono sobre la mesita decorativa, que estaba predispuesta justo al frente del más largo de los sillones, tomo asiento, con Haruka ahora sobre su regazo y con gentileza tomo con su pulgar e índice el delicado mentón de su pareja, obligándole a encararlo- era Kisumi- Haruka gruñó ante la mera mención del otro- consiguió a varios de nuestros amigos para jugar, incluso a Rin que vino desde Australia. Quiero ir a verlos- la mirada intensa de Makoto y el anhelo en su suave voz, vencieron a Haruka, que deshizo su agarre, aunque no se bajó del regazo de Makoto, ni dejo de sostenerle la mirada, mayormente por que el de ojos verdes le sostenía la barbilla con delicada firmeza- Podríamos despertar a Ran y Ren para que nos vean jugar, incluso podrían unírsenos- el mayor seguía hablando, nerviosamente, buscando convencer con la lógica a su amor.

Vete, yo me quedo a cuidarlos- cortó el monologo de su novio, con su típico desinterés aparente y su mirada espesa, sin ningún sentimiento en particular, fija en los ojos del más alto.

Haru…

No tengo ganas de salir, ve tú y diviértete- tampoco tenía ganas de ver a Kisumi, ni de jugar baloncesto, no después de que en su último intento de acompañar a su novio a una cancha y jugar, cuando lanzó la pelota golpeó el tablero sobre la red, causando que esta le revotara y le diera de lleno en la cara.

¿Seguro?- cuestionó inseguro, podía notar que Haruka no estaba conforme con este resultado.

Si- Makoto hubiera seguido desconfiando si no hubiera sido por que el de melena azabache lo beso, lenta y deliciosamente. Cuando estuvo por mandar por la borda todo y hacer suyo al de ojos azules ahí mismo, sobre el sofá, Haruka se apartó de él y se levantó, andando con parsimonia hasta la cocina, dejándole ahí, con las manos a medio camino y el cerebro achicharrado.

Haruka sabía que causaría aquella turbación en su novio, sabía que botones presionar, cuando y como para hacerlo perder el control. Sabía que si solo hubiese continuado con el beso Makoto no se hubiera ido, sabía que si desde un primer momento hubiera hecho presión o movido sus caderas en contra de la entrepierna del mayor, este lo hubiera tomado ahí, con cierta violencia, dejándole marcas, que él cuidaría para que no se desvanecieran por el mayor tiempo posible, una vez mantuvo por casi un mes la silueta de la mano gruesa de Makoto sobre su muñeca. No era que Makoto se aprovechara de su fuerza y abusara físicamente de él, jamás haría eso, pero al calor del momento no se controlaba del todo. A Haruka le gustaban aquellas marcas, porqué le demostraban al mundo que pertenecía a Makoto y viceversa. Además que de cierta manera retorcida lo hacían sentirse más cercano a su novio, pues eran las manos o los besos de Makoto, partes de su cuerpo, marcadas sobre su clara epidermis.

Makoto partió velozmente, robándole de paso un beso fugaz sobre los labios, dejándolos a ambos con ganas de más, pero de ser así, de satisfacer sus necesidades, los dos sabían que Makoto no se iría y Haruka no quería impedirle encontrarse con sus amigos. Cuando la puerta se cerró, ocultando de sus ojos la espalda de Makoto, subió a comprobar que los gemelos continuasen durmiendo. Entreabrió la puerta de la habitación, permitiendo que la luz del pasillo se colase al interior e iluminase las camas de los niños, alumbrando sus pacíficos rostros confirmó que ambos dormían, sus expresiones eran serenas y por encima de las sabanas podía apreciar el pausado ritmo de sus pechos.

Él medio sonrió y volvió a la planta baja, se recostó en el sofá y continuó viendo la película que habían interrumpido, por culpa del inoportuno de Kisumi. Aunque ahí completamente solo resintió el frió, la carencia de la presencia de su novio a su lado, su calidez, extrañó el trabajado pecho de Makoto en contra de su espalda, sus brazos musculosos alrededor de su cintura y su tibió aliento sobre sus cabellos.

La película termino y Haruka suspiró con hastió, continuó una película poco interesante, carecía de agua, peces parlanchines o sirenas (elementos indispensables para que el adolecente de ojos azules pudiese disfrutar del séptimo arte). Haruka ni siquiera se dignó a torcer los ojos, simplemente tomó el control remoto y cambio una y otra vez los canales, barriendo toda la cartelera que tenía disponible al menos tres veces. Se detuvo en una película de supuesto terror de tiburones, pues aunque estos villanos marinos no hablaban al menos había agua, y eso bastaba para él.

La película estaba a punto de concluir y convenientemente inició un corte comercial, que Haruka decidió aprovechar para confirmar el estado de los niños una vez más. Quién sabe, tal vez se sentía un poco más responsable sin Makoto ahí. Se sentía inexplicablemente inquieto y nervioso, no es como si fuese un desconocido, prácticamente había crecido en esa casa, los padres de su novio lo consideraban un hijo más y los niños otro hermano, pero ahí estaba, avanzando cautelosamente, sintiéndose ajeno al lugar. Anduvo, encendiendo todas las luces a su paso, hasta llegar a la puerta del cuarto de los pequeños, abrió lentamente, intentando no hacer ruido, no quería perturbar su sueño.

La luz se abrió paso perezosamente entre las tinieblas adyacentes en la recamara de los menores, mientras el adolecente abría la puerta, atisbando el interior, encontrando como hacia unas horas había dejado a los niños, durmiendo pacíficamente en sus camas. Sin quererlo realmente, pero al tiempo porque estaba nervioso, había abierto por completo aquella placa de madera soltando de paso el pomo, se giró para tomarlo de nuevo y cerrar la puerta, entonces le vio de frente, una silueta oscura, que la luz del pasillo no alcanzaba a iluminar.

Era lo que parecía un muñeco enorme, sentado en una mecedora de madera, le daba la espalda a la puerta de cristal, que conducía a un pequeño balcón que dejaba entrar la platinada luz lunar, oscureciendo en defecto el frente del susodicho muñeco. Haruka mantuvo la fría carencia de emociones en su rostro, tan magistralmente como en toda su vida había ocultado tras aquella fría fachada todas sus emociones, pero esta vez, incluso él se sorprendió de sus dotes actorales, pues aquel muñeco no solo le había sorprendido, causándole un bote anormal en el ritmo cardiaco, sino que lo había asustado muy profundamente.

Termino de alcanzar el pomo y con toda la calma del mundo cerró la puerta, expresando con su cuerpo todo lo contrario de lo que vivía dentro de su mente, pensaba a mil por hora, aquel aterrador muñeco de payaso no podía engañarlo, porque él conocía a ese par. Los gemelos eran tan cobardes como su hermano mayor, por lo que tener un muñeco aterrador de aquel tamaño, en su cuarto, mirándoles mientras dormían, era una anomalía alarmante, que gritaba cual banshee en sus oídos.

Bajo pausadamente las escaleras. Notó que temblaba cuando tomo su propio celular, y este, por el movimiento de sus manos, por poco se le resbala. Buscó en sus contactos el número de Makoto y le llamó, sin despegar sus ojos del hueco en la pared que conducía a las escaleras y por ende a la planta superior. Makoto tomo la llamada en el último timbrazo, antes de que Haruka tuviese que marcar por segunda vez. Sorprendió de sobremanera al mayor ver que Haruka era quién le hablaba, el pelinegro nunca usaba el teléfono. Incluso se dejó llevar e imagino a Haruka tendido en su cama, sonrojado, extrañándolo; imagino que en esa llamada le diría que corriera a su encuentro, que lo extrañaba y lo quería con él ya mismo, pero el tono de voz del menor lo dejo en blanco, era una vocecilla patética, apenas audible, un murmullo que se perdía con el viento.

Repítelo Haru- pidió y no por qué pensase que había escuchado mal, sino porque no había entendido nada, Haruka murmuraba con la voz suave y asfixiada.

Alguien se metió a la casa- dijo sintiendo el miedo presionándole el pecho, aplastando su corazón e impidiendo que el oxígeno llegase correctamente a sus pulmones, Makoto compartió aquel sentir por un momento.

¿Puedes salir y llevarte a Ran y Ren contigo?- cuestionó, con la voz firme, con miedo que era devorado por feroces llamaradas, de irreverente valor, del que él mismo Makoto no se sabía capaz.

Tal vez- suspiró agitado, sacándose nerviosamente el flequillo del rostro.

Llévalos a tu casa, pónganse seguros, pero no te arriesgues. Si no puedes sacarlos enciérrate con ellos. Yo llegare allí cuanto antes- dentro de su ansioso fenecí Makoto estuvo por cortar la llamada, apurado por llegar cuanto antes, pero recapacito- te amo mucho Haru- murmuró con la voz ronca, devorado por dentro, por las ansias homicidas que se lo estaban comiendo como un cardumen de pirañas, poco a poco, pero con una velocidad extraordinaria.

Te amo- respondió débilmente.

Por dios cuídate y cuida de mis hermanos- gruñó una nota más hosca de lo que pretendía, no quería que su amado Haru se sintiese atacado.

Si- asintió cohibido el menor, más no por la voz de Makoto, esta fuese como fuese lo estaba calmando- y Makoto… ven pronto.

Entonces Makoto cortó la llamada y, ni bien hubo guardado su teléfono ya corría con toda su fuerza de regreso a su casa. No hacía mucho se había separado el grupo de amigos, el juego había concluido y todos se habían marchado, la noche era un manto oscuro sobre sus cabezas, que les urgía por volver a sus viviendas. El de ojos verdes no pudo ni siquiera recordar que Kisumi le estaba haciendo compañía, con una tonta y simplona charla que resultaba muy entretenida.

El de melena rosada pudo medio escuchar la charla que el de ojos verdes mantuvo por el celular, así que en cuanto Makoto salió disparado él lo siguió, aunque estaba muy por detrás y Makoto seguía sacándole ventaja, él ya podía adivinar hacía donde guiaban sus pasos al más alto.

Haruka subió las escaleras, una vez más, escuchando de fondo el sonido maltrecho que emitía el televisor, que no le confortaba, mas bien le frustraba, el ruido malformado le impedía oír lo que acontecía dentro de la habitación de los gemelos, así fuera solo el sonido de sus respiraciones. Ilógico no. Toda su cabalidad y raciocinio se habían cristalizado como hielo sobre de su piel, se habían evaporado y le habían abandonado. Mantuvo su marcha, silenciosa como la de una hormiga hasta el cuarto de Makoto, abrió y cerró la puerta, con la delicadeza con la que se toca a una mariposa.

Buscaba ser silencioso, imperceptible, por lo que sus movimientos eran en extremo lentos, y su corazón, que martilleaba sin misericordia contra sus costillas, hacía temblar sus manos, lo que le obligaba a ir más despacio, con la delicadeza y precisión de un neurocirujano con Parkinson. Aunque eso, su inherente quietud, le desesperaba. Esculcó entre las cajas meticulosamente acomodadas, que guardaban todas las cosas de su novio, que habían sido guardadas en cuanto partió a la universidad. En la cuarta encontró lo que buscaba, un bate de beisbol. Tomo apresuradamente el artículo de solida madera barnizada apenas lo detecto, por supuesto cuidando no tirar nada.

Irremediablemente se sintió un poquito protegido con aquella pieza de madera entre sus manos. Apretó con ambas manos esta, hasta volver sus nudillos blancos y lo acerco a su pecho, como si intentase que este le transmitiera fuerza y valor. Salió de la alcoba de su novio y bajo las escaleras, tomó su celular y marco el número de la residencia Tachibana, se tomó su tiempo, calculando mentalmente el tiempo exacto que debía tardarse, entonces descolgó, manteniendo su cuenta mental, habló conservando la normalidad del supuesto asunto, fingiendo una inexistente conversación con los dueños de la casa. Dejo el teléfono de casa descolgado y subió tranquilamente las escaleras, procurando que sus pasos sonasen con naturalidad.

Apoyó el bate contra la pared, al lado de la puerta de madera. Su cuerpo entero temblaba patéticamente, sus brazos estaban débiles y el bate estuvo por caérsele del tembloroso agarre de sus dedos y, golpear estrepitosamente el suelo, sin embargo consiguió mantener el equilibrio y, aunque el artefacto golpeó el suelo mantuvo a raya el sonido, camuflándolo con el sonido de la puerta, que abrió sin miramientos. Se acercó a las camas de los niños y los sacudió levemente, llamándoles por sus nombres, sin atreverse a mirar nuevamente hacía el supuesto muñeco.

Haru-chan- murmuró Ran, que se había sentado sobre su cama y, se tallaba los ojos de manera adorable- ¿Qué pasa?

Sus padres quieren hablarles, parece que no llegaran hasta mañana- contestó con estoicismo, cubriendo con su cuerpo la visión de la niña hacia ese payaso. Ren no despabilaba así que Haruka lo cargo y urgió a la niña a salir con ellos. Tomó la manita de la pequeña y la hizo salir, impidiéndole mirar hacía el intruso.

Cerró la puerta dándole un suave tirón con su pie, una vez la placa de madera se hubo cerrado, produciendo aquel típico y reconfortante "click", soltó a la pequeña y con la mirada firme y oscurecida, como ella jamás lo había visto, le ordenó que bajase las escaleras. Ella así lo hizo, sin preguntar nada, ni siquiera al percatarse que el de ojos azules se inclinaba y tomaba un bate del suelo y, anduvo tras sus pequeños talones apenas tuvo este seguro entre sus dedos. Cuando llegaron a la planta baja Haruka le señalo a la pequeña la puerta principal, ella dudo un momento, hasta que la voz de él retumbo, y se mimetizo con la oscuridad nocturna.

Abre y sal- ordenó con la voz constreñida, con miedo tácito mal escondido detrás del áspero y sombrío tono empleado, pretendía parecer seguro pero en su lugar resultaba demandante.

Ran abrió la puerta y salió de la casa, sin siquiera pensar en calzarse antes, Haruka siguió los pasos de la niña, también descalzo y aunque resintió el frió del concreto acariciarle los pies, encogiendo los dedos le ignoro y continuó, como hacía la misma Ran. Se detuvieron una vez fuera de los terrenos de la propiedad y Haruka no pudo evitar girarse sobre sí mismo y, mirar a la casa, pero no hacía la puerta abierta, de la que tan solo se veía la oscuridad del interior, que brotaba y se fundía con las sombras más claras del exterior. Haya en la segunda planta, mirándoles desde el otro lado de la puerta de cristal, estaba el muñeco del payaso, desenmascarado como un intruso.

Era horrendo, la pintura blanca de su cara no era brillante ni alegre, era de un opaco blanco grisáceo; el maquillaje de sus ojos era negro y estaba mal puesto (apropósito), daba la sensación de tener dos llagas profundas e infectadas alrededor de sus ojos; sus ojos eran negros, profundos y demenciales; el pintalabios rojo, corrido y puesto a pincelazos violentos, dando la apariencia de que algo le hubiese mordido y arrancado los labios. El sujeto miraba hacia ellos, su aliento empañaba el cristal cada tanto y no parpadeaba, ni se movía, solo estaba ahí, con el cuerpo completamente recargado sobre el cristal, mirándoles con aquella mirada obscena, bacía como la de un tiburón.

Haruka sentía su razón disolverse en aquella mirada negra, sus pensamientos eran devorados por aquellos agujeros negros, no podía moverse, ni pensar, estaba asustado como un niño, clavado ahí, en medio de la calle.

¡AAAAA!- el grito de Ran, quién tras tanto tiempo de esperar una nueva indicación de Haruka, sin que esta llegase, alzó la mirada, buscando que era aquello que le había robado la conciencia al mayor, apenas miró a aquel hombre, disfrazado de payaso, mirando hacia ellos, en la puerta del balcón de su propio cuarto, el grito de pánico simplemente salió de su estómago, sin que ella pudiese detenerlo, o ser consiente de este hasta que se materializo de su boca.

\- Haruka bajo a Ren, que se había despabilado por completo tras el grito de horror puro de su hermana- anden, corran a mi casa, la puerta trasera está abierta- el pequeño miró hacia ambos sin entender, pero la mueca de pánico de su hermana y la preocupación en las cejas de Haruka le bastaron para no hacer preguntas.

¿Haru y tú?- preguntó con pánico contenido la niña.

Ya los alcanzo, ahora vayan- al finalizar empujo con delicadeza por el hombro a Ren, Ran tomó de la mano a su hermano y mirando constantemente hacia atrás, hacia Haruka, corrió llevándose al niño con ella, hasta la casa del Nanase.

Una vez solo, Haruka se armó de valor ficticio para encarar de nueva cuenta a aquel payaso. Ahí seguía el con su espesa mirada sobre él, su respiración calmada, que empañaba aquel cristal. Haruka no pudo evitar el escalofrió que hizo temblar sus hombros; el payaso sonrió y con una velocidad anormal se separó del vidrió y, se sumió en las tinieblas del interior de la casa, escondiéndose de él.

Haruka se mantuvo firme en su lugar, con el miedo como pequeña astillas de hielo corriendo nefastamente por su torrente sanguíneo, escarchándole los pulmones, dificultándole la respiración y, el corazón acelerado, apuñalado por aquellas astillas microscópicas. Apretó con ambas manos el bate, aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas a aquel trozo de madera, con la mirada perdida entre las tinieblas que emergían de aquella puerta abierta. No lo pudo soportar más, corrió por el camino que hacía solo unos momentos los menores habían andado.

Al cruzar la puerta trasera se encontró con los gemelos, que estaban a apenas a dos pasos de esta, ambos estaban temblando y se abrazaban como dos cachorros abandonados. Miraron hacia él, pero ninguno tuvo las fuerzas para separarse y acercársele.

Anden suban a mi cuarto y enciérrense ahí.

Haru…- gimió Ran, mirándole desesperada, devorada por el miedo.

Los voy a alcanzar, no te preocupes- cerró la puerta con seguro antes de arrodillarse delante de los pequeños y acariciarles las cabezas, buscando con aquel acto tan banal calmarlos, aunque solo fuese un poco- todo va a estar bien- era un excepcional actor, su voz resonaba tranquila y su mirada resultaba tan enigmática como de costumbre, sin miedo, sin nerviosismo, y era una vil mentira, una máscara.

Sin embargo logro convencer a los pequeños. Los chiquillos asintieron y tomados de la mano partieron a la planta alta de la residencia Nanase. Haruka se quedó estático un instante, sosteniéndose del bate, anclándose al mundo al sentir la madera de este presionándose contra sus palmas, obligándose a sobreponerse al miedo y a la histeria. No tenía dudas que aquel era un psicópata, no cualquier persona se disfrazaba de payaso, y se metía a una casa, esperando pacientemente, como otro mueble cualquiera.

El payaso había visto hacía donde los niños corrían, era obvio que venía a por ellos y sabiendo que era un loco, las puertas no iban a detenerlo, y además no sabía cómo es que el maldito se había metido a la casa de los Tachibana y hasta el cuarto de los gemelos. Caminó con pasos cuidadosos, comprobando que cada puerta y ventana se encontrase firmemente cerrada, pudo suspirar de alivio al finalizar, pero tan pronto como osó sentirse aliviado, el soplo fresco de aire se estancó y solidifico en sus pulmones, como una tonelada de plomo.

Un golpe seguido de otro y otro, en la puerta principal, no era el típico "toc-toc" eran golpes furiosos, que hacían temblar los goznes de la puerta. Desde su posición Haruka diviso el lugar, donde él sabía se encontraba la puerta, a través de las tinieblas que acentuaban el miedo burbujeante en el fondo de su estómago. Con el inclemente golpeteo de su corazón contra sus costillas miró hacia la oscuridad, hacia la difusa silueta de la puerta, pero no hubo ningún otro golpe. Retrocedió dos pasos, hacia las escaleras, cuando el trepidante sonido de un cristal rompiéndose le detuvo. Una ventana había sido rota al otro lado de la casa, en la cocina.

Sin pensarlo más, seguro de que el payaso se había metido a su casa, corrió escaleras arriba y se metió en su cuarto. Ran y Ren estaban sobre su cama, abrazados, ambos le miraban con sus enromes ojos acuosos, desesperados y necesitados, él tan solo atino a colocar su dedo índice sobre sus labios, pidiéndoles silenciosamente que no provocaran ruido alguno, ellos asintieron, con asombrosa valentía y estoicismo. Haruka se mantuvo delante de la puerta, sosteniendo el bate, listo para darle en la cabeza al payaso, si es que era tan atrevido y maniático como para irles a buscar hasta allí arriba y, él sabía que lo era, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el psicópata los alcanzase.

No hubo ningún sonido, solo el viento nocturno que enervaba los nervios de los tres, unos preciosos segundos de quietud inquebrantable y, entonces vinieron más golpes y más vidrios rotos. Cada golpe les hacía saltar en sus sitios. A pesar del miedo, de la ansiedad, ninguno profirió sonido alguno. Entonces hubo un estruendo ominoso, que arrasó con su autocontrol, Ran y Ren comenzaron a llorar silenciosamente, Haruka apretó los labios y el bate, manteniéndose en su sitio. El sonido hueco de la madera chocando contra la madera rugió como un león, un león que venía a por sus cabezas. Fue más que obvio que aquello fue una puerta, que había sido derribada y había chocado aparatosamente contra el suelo.

Pasaron diez segundos y no eran capaces de escuchar nada, veinte segundos, cincuenta segundos, un minuto, dos minutos transcurrieron como veinte años. No había ningún ruido, aparte de sus arrítmicas respiraciones y, tal vez, incluso eran capaces de escuchar el corazón de los otros, dentro de aquella mortífera quietud.

¡Haru, Ran, Ren!- como el primer rayo de luz del día que corta a través de la oscuridad, abriéndole paso a sus hermanos, la voz de Makoto fue lo más hermoso que ninguno jamás escucho, lo más reconfortante. El final de la noche y de su pesadilla.

Ran y Ren saltaron de la cama. Haruka abrió la puerta después de haber tirado el bate, aunque realmente este se le había escurrido entre los dedos, sus manos habían perdido toda su fuerza. Salieron de la habitación y corrieron hacía donde habían escuchado la voz del mayor.

Makoto…- murmuró Haruka, al mirar al pie de las escaleras al de ojos verdes

Makoto-nii- chillaron los gemelos, saltando a los brazos de su hermano mayor.

Cuando lo creyó necesario Makoto soltó a sus hermanos, que no pensaban dejarlo ir, soltaron la parte superior de su cuerpo, pero cada uno se abrazó a una de sus piernas. El mayor miró con intensidad a su novio y, tras unos breves segundos abrió los brazos, ofreciéndole un abrazo al que Haruka no se negó, se acercó al más alto y se abrazó con fuerza a él. El miedo se evaporaba, se disolvía y flotaba lejos de él, tan solo de sentir el cuerpo de Makoto contra el suyo, su calor adhiriéndose en su piel, su aroma llenándole las fosas nasales.

Se sorprendió al sentir la humedad de las manos de Makoto, el líquido se colaba por sobre su ropa y, le acariciaba grotescamente la piel de la espalda. No quiso decir nada, ni siquiera creía poderse capaz, era sangre, en una obscena cantidad, sobre las manos de su novio; ante la realización el olor característico de esta le lleno la nariz. Intento separarse de él, para comprobar que estuviese bien, pero la fuerza de Makoto, la presión en su agarre le impidió moverse.

Estoy bien, no te preocupes- murmuró con la voz ronca contra su oído. La fusión de esa voz y el aliento tibió chocando contra su lóbulo, relajo a Haruka, como si hubiese ingerido una droga potentísima, ni siquiera recordó preguntar por aquel loco con disfraz de payaso, ni siquiera podía recordarle, embriagado por la potente presencia de su novio.

No fueron consientes de nada hasta diez minutos después, cuando sirenas de policía repicaron hasta su posición.

Kisumi estaba en estado catatónico, con el cadáver de aquel sujeto enfrente de él, estupefacto, completamente en blanco. Nunca creyó que vería algo así de demencial, menos viniendo de una persona como Makoto, que no parecía capas ni de lastimar a un microbio. Lo tenía tatuado en las retinas, era como una película gore. Había llegado y apenas era capaz de entenderlo, Makoto estaba sobre un tipo, que yacía tendido en la grama, a las puertas de la casa de Haruka, el de ojos verdes lo golpeaba incesantemente, el sonido era espeluznante, carne, sangre y huesos que cedían bajo los puños de Makoto. El sonido húmedo de la carne salpicada en sangre y, el sonido craquelado de los huesos (de ambos) que tronaban en cada movimiento del Tachibana serían recordados por Kisumi, hasta el último de sus días.

Fin.

 **Titulo original del creepypasta (o leyenda urbana)** : _El payaso en la mecedora_ (seamos sinceras, si titulaba así la historia todo hubiera sido demasiado obvio y no hubiera habido sorpresas) (n_nU)

No sé si es un creepypasta o una leyenda urbana (que realmente son lo mismo). Haya en USA es muy popular esto del terror con las niñeras jeje (;P). Eh escuchado varias versiones de esta historia, que por supuesto yo eh alterado también para adaptarla a lo que quería conseguir. Esta versión en específico la escuchamos con Dross Rotzank en "Dross cuenta tres historias de terror" (aunque no recuerdo el numero especifico sorry ), después el mismo Dross la volvió a narrar en "Voces Anónimas" (que es un programa de TV que pueden encontrar en Youtube, si les gusta el terror y eso yo se los recomiendo mil :D). Y bueno eso

Diva: hablando de otras cosas, en este especial podrán leer cuatro historias en las que veremos a los niños de "Free!" envueltos en temáticas de Halloween. Las historias no tendrán relación entre sí, serán cuatro historias únicas, en las que no influirá lo que ocurra en las demás y aclarado esto nos retiramos. Esperamos que les interese acompañarnos en este especial y que hayan disfrutado de la lectura :), nos vemos la próxima semana (o esta, que ya es lunes e_eU)  
Eh… en fin, a quienes llegaron hasta aquí les amaos mil. Les mandamos un besote y muchos abrazos (;D). Hasta la próxima (n.n)


End file.
